


Crazy, But That's How it Goes

by soprano_tenor14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is Not Nice, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knife Play, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Kylo Ren, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_tenor14/pseuds/soprano_tenor14
Summary: Hux and Kylo create this "arrangement" after too many damn years of hate and angst. As a result, we get a long ass, kinky ass, entertaining ass Kylux smut (honestly, it's a basically a porn fic at this point, let's be real).





	Crazy, But That's How it Goes

**Author's Note:**

> It took me too damn long to get this thing out! It's finally here, and I hope y'all enjoy it. It's a LOT, so brace yourself.
> 
> Title is from "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne.

“You are obviously skilled at committing high treason. Perhaps Leader Snoke should consider using a clone army,” Kylo remarked, his confrontational words stinging Hux’s pride. He continued marching through the main bridge, concealing a smirk beneath his mask. With each word he said, Ren challenged Hux’s authority, cutting deep wounds through the General’s dignity, aggravating him past the breaking point.

Hastening his pace as he stormed alongside the Commander, Hux passed him and stopped the Knight in his tracks. He stared him down bitterly as he whipped around to confront the slightly shorter man. “My men are _exceptionally_ trained, programmed from birth,” he retorted, a fire blazing behind his intense green eyes. Kylo halted, feeling somewhat threatened by the General. He had always found him rather intimidating-- appealing, even-- though he couldn’t quite fathom why. Though he relished each day in degrading him, Ren always found himself struggling to maintain his composure when Hux challenged him in return.

“Then they should have no problem retrieving the droid. _Unharmed._ ” Kylo said cooly, leering closer to Hux’s face. He shot daggers at the man through the visor of his mask and smirked as Hux flinched slightly, standing his ground. It was times like this where Ren was thankful for his mask, for he could conceal himself and his insecurities within. A shot of self assurance was sent through him as a result of making the General falter.

Hux swallowed assertively, furrowing his eyebrows in indignation as he paused, leaving Kylo practically on his toes in anticipation. “Careful, Ren, that your personal interests not interfere with orders from Leader Snoke.” Hux’s intense gaze bore through Kylo’s visor, leaving the Knight speechless and clearly imposed upon. Kylo gulped and stepped closer, the nose of his mask nearly brushing against Hux’s pale face.

“I want that map,” Kylo emphasized, voice crisp and low. A gratified feeling was sent through him as Hux took a step backwards, a twinge of fear coursing through him. “For your sake.” Another step closer. Kylo nodded his head, looking the General up and down. “I suggest you get it.” Though he detested Hux, he found himself rather enjoying their power games.

Hux’s jaw tightened as his temper began to boil over. How _dare_ he. The General had nearly had enough of Kylo’s foolish, childlike behavior, hidden beneath a mere mask. It was then that Hux decided that he would no longer allow this contemptful conduct to be imposed upon him any longer. His eyes remained locked on Ren’s visor, intensely piercing through the black material there. Though he had never seen the eyes of the man that resided behind the mask, Hux knew by the nervous twitch in Kylo’s chest and shoulders that he was making him uneasy.

Ren felt a stirring deep within his abdomen. An all too familiar sensation. Fuck. Not again. Writing it off as mere nerves, Kylo stalked away, shoving Hux with his shoulder as he exited. Gratification was sent through Hux as he inhaled deeply, having won their disagreement.

As he made his way to a less crowded area of the ship, returning to his quarters, Kylo groaned with exasperation and contempt as he palmed his growing erection. He adjusted his trousers in an effort to reduce the friction, but to no avail. He sighed, irritated with the fact that he would find himself jacking off to the thought of the General when he made it home. Again.

 

**~~~~~~**

 

Exhausted and infuriated, Kylo threw his cape to the floor, kicked off his boots, and half-heartedly tossed his lightsaber onto the couch against the wall of his bedroom. With a hiss and a puff of air, he unhinged his helmet and placed it on its sleek pedestal in the corner of the room. He let down his dark, wavy locks, shaking them out, and combed gloved fingers through them as he lay down on his bed.

A fucked up way to end a fucked up day. He utterly despised Hux. Every fiber of that man’s being was repulsive, maddeningly annoying, and tedious as hell. Often times, he wanted nothing more than to force choke him and end his meaningless life, leaving himself to be Snoke’s only heir. He certainly wouldn’t regret doing any harm to the General, the one true thorn in his side. However, Kylo often couldn’t shake the feeling of obsession. It was true, he _was_ obsessed with Hux. Obsessed with despising him, overshadowing him… He almost never stopped thinking about him.

Kylo hated himself for fantasizing the things he did. Nearly every time after an encounter with the General, Ren often needed to excuse himself to the restrooms or his private quarters to pleasure himself to fantasies of Hux. The things he imagined were brutal, perverted, and masochistic-- Which is exactly what got him off. He figured it would never be a problem, no one would have to know, after all.

Kylo removed his waist belt and unwrapped the top portion of his trousers, loosening them as he spread out atop his massive bed. He hiked up his tunic and slipped a hand inside of his trousers, wrapping it around his semi hard cock, eliciting a shaky exhale at the sensation. His mind began to wander, imagining Hux leaning over him, his ginger hair falling in his eyes as he dominated Kylo. He would slap him across the face, leaving a stinging red mark in his wake, and squeeze his cheeks, forcing his mouth open as he shoved long fingers inside, gagging him. Hux would spit on his hand and rub Kylo’s hard length, running his nails along his muscled chest, drawing blood and leaving scars, claiming him as his own.

Kylo squeezed himself and sucked in a surprised breath at the intense contact. He moaned and brought a hand to clench around his throat, choking himself as he pictured Hux wrapping his lips around his cock, swirling his tongue around it and licking away the salty precome. He would hollow his cheekbones as he sucked on the throbbing tip and played with his balls, eliciting a grunt and gasp from the Knight. Ren went crazy imagining Hux running his tongue along the prominent vein on the underside and moaning around him, sending electrifying vibrations throughout his dick. Kylo gasped as he sucked and licked his fingers, teasing his asshole as he pictured Hux pressing his thick cock head against it.

 _Such a good come slut, ready to take my cock like a whore,_ he would say as he held Kylo down by the neck with his forearm, restricting his airflow and bruising the skin there. He pumped his cock harder, whimpering and moaning as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, overtaken by pleasure. His moans became louder as he neared his release. He cried out for Hux, and bucked up into his hand wildly, desperate for release.

_BRRRRNNG. BRRRRNNG._

Kylo shot out of bed with an aggressive shout as he shoved his cock into his trousers and bolted for his helmet. Just his luck, a fucking hologram call was coming in at the most inopportune time. He shoved his helmet onto his head and locked the air seal, sputtering slightly as he adjusted his labored breathing. With a wave of his hand, he answered the call and a small loading arrow spun in midair as it went through.

Ren, sweating and panting, was thankful that the surprise from the call was enough to get rid of his boner. With a flick of his wrist, he donned his cape and stood impatiently, waiting for the call to go through. He winced at the slimy feeling of sweat trapped in the helmet, matting his hair to his forehead. Disgusting. Moments passed, and a flickering hologram began to appear before the Knight. None other than General Hux. Kylo sucked in a surprised breath and his knees buckled as the General’s life sized hologram appeared before him.

“Commander Ren.”

“G-General Hux.”

“Are you quite well, Commander? You seem… flustered,” Hux responded, eyebrow raised suspiciously.

“I’m fine. What do you want?” Kylo asked. He would really rather be anywhere else at the moment.

“Well,” he began as he paced slightly. “I feel as if today we got off on the wrong foot. I’d like to invite you for tea and a meeting with me in my office. We can discuss our conversation today and our… _Future_ plans, hmm?”

“I… Ehm,” Kylo coughed. “That sounds manageable. I will be there shortly.”

“I’m sure you know your way, Ren. Until then.” Hux raised his nose and smirked as he ended the call, his figure vanishing before Kylo’s eyes.

Ren clenched his fists in fury and clenched his teeth, grinding them together. “Mother _fucker!_ ” Kylo yelled, throwing the holopad against the wall, smashing it to small bits of glass. Storming around the room, he threw his boots on, rewrapped his trousers, and ballistically stomped down the hallway, exiting his quarters. Now in the public eye, safe from the concealment of his quarters, Ren attempted to regain his composure. He knew that it definitely wouldn’t help his case if he entered Hux’s office, seething with anger. Kylo took the longer route to the office in hopes that he would be able to abandon his irritation _and_ arousal before the meeting.

The day just kept getting worse, and Kylo’s orgasm denial was definitely not helping. Given he was to go meet with Hux not ten minutes after he had imagined being brutally fucked by him, Kylo was not anticipating their meeting to be extremely productive. So long as he kept his mind off of anything non professional and kept reminding himself how much he loathed Hux, everything should be fine. Enraged, exhausted, and sexually frustrated, Kylo swiftly made his way through the dim hallways to Hux’s office, unenthused as ever.

 

**~~~~~~**

 

“Enter,” Hux called.

“General,” Kylo addressed with a nod, gulping as he walked to take a seat in front of Hux’s large desk. As he sat, he quickly crossed his legs in an attempt to hide the tempramental bulge in his trousers.

“Thank you for joining me, Commander,” Hux said with a nod, pouring two cups of tea. He pushed one across the desk to Kylo, who simply stared at it.

“I can’t drink.”

“Ah, yes.” He paused. “The mask. I’m quite aware,” Hux replied with a smile, raising his eyebrows proudly. He swiveled in his chair and stood, pacing the room to stand next to where Kylo sat. “I’m sure you must have inferred by now that tea and discussion is not why we’re here today, Ren.”

Kylo’s stomach flipped. His heart raced as his eyes darted to the side, watching Hux in his peripheral vision. “I-I won’t be having any of your games, Hux.”

“I thought you might say that. See, I’ve been keeping an eye on you for a while now. Though the pair of us do have our… _Quarrels_ every so often, there is one thing that we do undeniably have in common.” Hux now stood over Kylo, imposing as ever. Ren swallowed thickly and adjusted his legs in an attempt to suppress his swollen cock, straining against his trousers.

“In common? What could we possibly have in common?”

“Remove your helmet.”

“ _What_?”

“ _Remove_ your helmet. I won’t ask again.”

Impulsively, with his arousal building off of his fear, Ren unhinged his helmet and placed it on the desk, hiding his face. He messily combed out his hair, waves beautifully framing his face, and glared up to Hux. “What do you want from me?” He stood, as if to challenge the General.

“Foolish,” Hux scoffed as his eyes danced over Kylo’s bare face for the first time, drinking in his features. He circled the Knight, stopping behind him. Smirking at his intimidated reaction, Hux brought his face closer to his neck, his hot breath dancing along Ren’s pale skin. “I believe it’s more what _you_ want from _me._ ”

Ren closed his eyes and bit his lip, hairs on his neck prickling as Hux drew nearer. Fuck… He knew that he wanted him, desperately. “I… I don’t know what you mean,” he replied, voice cracking. Hux chuckled, his smug grin causing his lips to brush against Ren’s sensitive skin.

“You think I don’t notice? Think that I don’t sense your tension whenever I draw near? That I haven’t seen you storm away, concealing yourself nearly every time we speak? That I don’t smell the musk of pleasure and desire lingering on you when you return, breaths shallow and labored? You would be wrong, Ren.” Hux wrapped his arm around Kylo’s torso and sensually dragged it up his chest and to his throat as he spoke. He lightly wrapped his long, nimble fingers around his neck, causing the Knight to tense and sputter slightly. “No words? As I suspected.”

Kylo raised his chin, straining against Hux’s grip. With a grunt, Hux squeezed harder and Kylo whimpered, his erection now completely filling out his trousers. “Don’t struggle. You and I both know this is what you want, isn’t it?” The General trailed his free hand down Kylo’s body and brushed the palm of his hand over his cock, making him shudder.

“M-More…”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Hux nipped at Kylo’s neck, then grazed his teeth over the affected area. “Isn’t this what you want? To be claimed, dominated, taken— For _my_ own pleasure?” The General rubbed Ren’s throbbing dick through his trousers as he listened to his labored breathing. He had him wrapped around his finger.

“Y-Yes… Fuck… more!” Kylo bucked his hips forward, resting his head against Hux’s chest as he groaned and panted, desperate for friction on his deprived cock.

“Yes, what?” Hux squeezed his neck harder, likely leaving a bruise as she spoke through gritted teeth, relishing in the power he now had over the Knight. He dipped his hand underneath the waistband of Kylo’s trousers and grasped his cock, relishing in its warm pulsating and sticky precome already leaking from the tip.

“Yes, sir. Give me more! Please! Oh, fuck…” Kylo whined as Hux squeezed his length and licked up and down his neck. Much to Kylo’s dismay, Hux let go of him with a growl and paced towards the door, fixing his hair.

“We will continue this shortly in your quarters,” Hux stated commandingly. Kylo, breathless, leaned over, hands on his knees. He glanced to the General, bewilderment and desire swimming in his eyes. “This arrangement will now be a frequent practice of ours, and you are not to question anything I do or say to you at any time when engaged in said practice. You now belong to me, and I will make it known, if necessary. Understood?” Hux said, glancing half-heartedly back to see a panting Kylo, looking shocked. With no more than a wide eyed nod, Ren used fumbling hands to replace his helmet atop his head. He quickly scampered to the door, leading Hux down the hallway and to his own private quarters with a newfound spring in his step.

“This way, Ren.” Hux motioned to the right, the main bridge.

“I can’t. I…” Kylo slightly motioned downwards to his raging erection, tenting his trousers. “Besides, this way is faster.”

Hux raised a threatening eyebrow and Kylo sped down the right hallway with a groan, attempting to cross through the main bridge as quickly as possible. The Knight’s eyes darted feverishly to and fro, paranoid that some of the nighttime recruits would be working and would take note of his indecency. “Stop pretending you don’t love it, Ren. I know what this does to you. You _get off_ knowing others can see you for the whore that you are. Especially me,” Hux whispered, leaning closer to Kylo’s ear as they walked, his hand gently brushing against Ren’s ass.

Kylo gasped and breathed heavily, the sound distorted by his mask. At the contact, his body tensed and he hastened his pace, exiting the bridge ahead of Hux with a distracting flourish of his cape. “We’re-“

“Almost there. I know.” Hux responded curtly. Ren slowed as he attempted to process Hux’s comment.

“How do you-“

“I know more about the things you do than you would anticipate, Ren. Faster, don’t keep me waiting.”

Kylo briskly made his way down the final stretch towards his quarters, attempting to slightly sway his hips. If Hux was going to be keeping an eye on him, he might as well make it a pleasurable view. As they reached the door, Kylo removed his glove and raised a hand, granting himself entrance to his quarters. He entered, ushering Hux in after him. As the door slammed shut, Hux grabbed Kylo by the collar of his cowl and slammed him against the wall.

“You are to admit my handprint and grant me access to your quarters whenever I wish, without question. Understood?” Hux said calmly.

“Yes,” Ren replied shakily.

“Remove your helmet and show us to your bedroom.”

As they walked down the hallway, Kylo removed his helmet and placed it on the pedestal. He turned to find Hux standing at the foot of the bed, authoritatively. Finally, this was it. Hux outstretched his finger in a “come hither” motion, and Kylo scampered over, shaking nervously through his arousal. Hux remained stiff as a board, his nose turned up at the Knight. Ren approached him, standing slightly shorter than the General. He quivered in anticipation, craving to be dominated.

With a swift motion, Hux backhanded Ren across the face, busting his lip and sending him spinning to the floor. Kylo caught himself, hands splayed on the ground and the blood from his lip staining the carpet. He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. What the fuck had just happened? Ren looked up to Hux, now standing closer over him. Using the heel of his boot, Hux kicked the Knight in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and rolling him onto his back. He placed his foot atop his chest, holding him down as Kylo sputtered for air, inhaling desperately, gulping it down.

“Good. You are to take any and every punishment I give you, and be thankful. Yes?”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Kylo spit out, moaning in a mixture of pain and pleasure. It was true, he was incredibly turned on by his own pain. He relished in the blood and sweat that went into the passionate action of being attacked in the bedroom.

“Stand and remove your clothes.”

Unhesitatingly, Ren stood and removed all of his clothes, tossing them aside. Without question, he peeled off his underwear, allowing his thick cock to bob free, hitting him in the stomach. He exhaled deeply as the cold air engulfed him, delivering a pleasant chill straight to where he needed it most.

“Lie on your back on the bed. Now.” At Hux’s words, Kylo quickly spread out on the bed, parting his legs and holding his cock, stroking it lazily. He shivered at the contact and bit his lip. Hux leaned over him and smacked him across the face, leaving Ren frozen in shock. “You are _not_ allowed to touch yourself unless I give you permission. Even when you are alone. Hands away.”

“B-But I-” Kylo whimpered. Another slap, harder this time.

“Disobedient slut. At this rate, your punishment will far outweigh your pleasure. If I were you, I would rethink my actions.”

“I-I’m sorry! I won’t question you again, sir!” Kylo said, pleading sitting up on his elbows. This earned him a harsh shove backwards from Hux, smacking his head against the headboard and pushing him back to lying down. The General, teeth bared, straddled him and grasped his neck, choking him furiously. He leaned forward, brushing noses with the Knight.

“You have much to learn, whore. I had anticipated you would be trouble. Do not disappoint me.” He squeezed Kylo’s neck and roughly ground once onto his cock, threateningly. Kylo cried out and moaned desperately, shutting his eyes tightly. Hux tightened his grip on Ren’s neck, smiling darkly as he began to struggle. Kylo grasped at Hux’s wrist, weakly attempting to pull away his hand as he began to lose air. The General continued choking him, grinding down more onto his bare length.

Kylo quickly lost air as he moaned, vision blurring and hearing becoming fuzzy. “P-Please…” he choked out, attempting to gasp for air. Giving in, Hux granted Kylo his freedom and climbed off of him, standing next to the bed. He chuckled as he watched the naked man convulse and inhale deeply.

“Look at you. Beaten, bruised, and cock still hard for me. Stand.” Head still stinging and fuzzy, the Knight stood before Hux, submissively. “Remove my clothes, whore.”

Almost too willingly, Kylo’s trembling fingers undid Hux’s waist belt and his tunic, exposing his toned chest underneath. The Knight licked his lips seductively and shrugged off his greatcoat and tunic as Hux kicked off his boots. He dropped to his knees, running his hands down Hux’s torso as he unclasped his belt, pulling down his trousers. Hux growled in the back of his throat and stepped out of the garment, leaving him exposed in his underwear. Kylo’s eyes grew wide as he focused on the General’s length, long and thick, twitching in his briefs. He moaned and moved closer, his warm breath tickling Hux’s sensitive length. He looked to Hux for approval, who nodded.

Kylo hooked his fingers in the waistband of Hux’s underwear and slowly pulled them down. He exposed the General’s defined V and hummed sensually, entranced by the man’s beauty. Ren leaned closer and trepidly licked along the muscle, kissing it as he pulled down his underwear the rest of the way. Hux’s cock hit him in the face as it bobbed up freely and Kylo moaned in surprise. His hands quickly fumbled around it, desperate to please the man above him.

“That’s enough. Do not touch.” Kylo whimpered and scooted away, frustrated. His eyes trailed up Hux’s naked body and he felt his cock pulse. He wanted nothing more than to stroke himself, to come for the General. “Good, obedient, whore. You’re learning. Stand.” Kylo beamed at the praise and stood in front of Hux, struggling to fight the urge to touch. “This is what you want, no?”

“Yes, sir. I want you. I want everything from you.” Hux squinted his eyes and swiftly crashed his lips against Kylo’s, tasting the blood that lingered there. He moaned into the kiss and pulled him in closer, their dicks brushing together. He grabbed Kylo’s ass with one hand and knotted the other in his hair as he shoved his tongue into his mouth. Ren’s knees buckled and he practically squealed into Hux’s mouth as he sucked on his tongue. He moved his hands to Hux’s chest and rubbed there, tweaking his nipples, eliciting a deep growl from General.

Hux guided Ren backwards, not breaking the kiss, until Kylo’s legs hit the back of the bed. The pair toppled over onto the large mattress, and Hux straddled Kylo roughly, moving down to kiss and nip at his neck. He licked and sucked up and down the sensitive skin, and Kylo laced his fingers through Hux’s ginger locks as he moaned in response. “Let me touch you… Please.”

Hux grunted in affirmation as he nipped roughly at Ren’s collarbone, wantonly grinding his hips into his. Kylo spit on his hand and reached down, wrapping it around Hux’s cock. The General growled and sucked on his collarbone, bucking his hips roughly into Kylo’s hand. Swiftly, the Knight pumped Hux’s cock, relishing in the deep groans and gasps that came from his filthy lips.

Hux moved up and claimed Kylo’s mouth as his own once more, exploring every inch with his tongue and biting at his lip. He smirked at the remaining taste of blood and moaned, caught in his sadistic fantasies, as Ren squeezed his cock. “Good boy. Let go.” Kylo released Hux’s dick with a disappointed whimper and arched his back in anticipation as Hux stood and made his way across the room. He raised his head to try to see what he was doing. From his greatcoat pocket, Hux produced a bottle of lube, a blindfold, a knife, and a cock ring. Fuck.

Kylo audibly gasped and put a hand over his mouth. Stars, he was desperate. He needed it, but, fuck, he was terrified. “What’s this? My little slut doesn’t like what he sees?” Turning his nose up, Hux produced a butt plug and held it along with the other items. “It seems you don’t have a choice. Sit up, slut. I won’t have you ungratefully whining in my presence.”

Ren scrambled to sit up, unsure of what would happen otherwise. Hux approached, items in hand, and held up the blindfold. Kylo tilted his head forward and Hux placed it over his eyes. The Knight found himself disoriented and out of control, seeing nothing but black. His cock continued to pulse and he instinctively gyrated his hips in response to the pleasure. “Stop moving. Control yourself. Lie back down.” Kylo did as he was told and smiled as he was praised. He could hear Hux open the bottle of lube and squirt it on his hand, and his muscles tensed in anticipation for when he was to be touched. After being deprived for so long, he craved Hux’s slick hand around his cock.

He felt Hux shift on the bed, leaning over him, and Kylo whined in anticipation, raising his hips. His dick only met the air, and he became confused as he heard the graphic squelching noise of Hux masturbating. “Is this bothering you, whore? Or do you enjoy hearing me pleasure myself?” Hux moaned almost _too_ loudly, and Kylo cried out in frustration. He fisted the bed sheets and curled his toes, his imagination running wild as he took in all of Hux’s erotic noises. He wouldn’t be able to stand much longer.

“P-Please! I can’t wait any longer. Please touch me, sir, please let me come,” Kylo cried, arching his back.

“How do you want me to touch you, my whore? I really _would_ love to hear more…” Hux trailed off as he knelt beside Kylo, face nearing his dick.

Kylo knew that Hux would make him work for it, so he might as well go all out the first time. “Please, suck my cock! I need to feel your mouth around me, sucking me hard and making me come. Make me your slut, make me come hard for you. I want to be go-- Oh, shit…” Kylo was stopped in his tracks, crying out as Hux slipped the lubed cock ring around the base of his shaft and wrapped his mouth around the head. “Oh, stars… M-More!” He bucked desperately up into Hux’s mouth, earning him another aggressive slap across the face.

“Insolent slut. You are not to take advantage of my generosity.” Hux was seething with anger, his teeth grinding together as he grasped Kylo’s head and straddled it, shoving his cock down his throat. Kylo choked, Hux’s length forcefully hitting the back of his throat, causing him to gag. His tense throat squeezed Hux’s dick, eliciting an animalistic growl as his hair fell messily into his face. “Yes, choke on my cock like the come whore you are. You love it when I take your body for my own, don’t you, slut?”

Hux moaned in ecstacy as Kylo sucked on his cock, sputtering on the length. Kylo reached up and played with the General’s balls as saliva began to spill in ropes from his mouth. As he neared his release, Hux’s thrusts became labored, losing his rhythm and becoming sloppy. The General threw his head back, eyes rolling back in his head as his come spurted down Kylo’s throat, mingling with his spit. One last time, he shoved his cock to the hilt into Ren’s mouth, holding it there until he begged for release.

“Good… Such a fucking good whore. Suck that fucking dick, swallow it all. If I see you let loose one drop, there will be consequences,” Hux panted. He let go and moved down, roughly straddling Kylo’s hips and squeezing his cheeks together, ensuring that the Knight would be forced to take it all in. Ren sputtered and coughed, and Hux plugged his nose as well. “Take it, bitch.”

Struggling, Kylo arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to swallow Hux’s load. Eventually, he got it all down, and Hux awarded him with a kiss. He ravaged his mouth carnally and then sucked a trail of bruises down both sides of his neck. Kylo whimpered at the sensation. “You’ve been a good boy, a good come slut for me. Blindfold off, on your hands and knees.”

Kylo practically ripped the blindfold off, wincing as his eyes adjusted to the light. He glanced at Hux, resisting the urge to pounce and kiss him, then turned around, anxious to receive his award. Teasingly, Kylo spread his ass cheeks and placed them as high in the air as he could. He was greeted with a deep growl from Hux and a smack to the ass. It launched him forward slightly, but he didn’t care. “Be a good boy and stroke your cock for me, slut. If you tease me again, you’ll receive worse than a spank.”

Ren jumped at the opportunity and wrapped a trembling hand around his length, groaning in both pain and exasperation as he remembered the cock ring. It couldn’t be worse than anything he had already endured, he supposed. He squeezed around his length and moaned loudly, his oversensitive dick on fire with pleasure. As he pleasured himself, running his hand up and down his slick length, Hux licked the flat of his tongue up Ren’s asshole, causing him to gasp and shudder. He rubbed his cock faster as he pushed himself back into the General’s skilled tongue, which was prodding at his hole, gauging entrance.

“Please, sir... I need it inside me,” he mewled breathlessly. Kylo was losing his temper, and trying his best not to scream, demanding to be fucked. Without warning, Hux shoved his tongue into Ren’s hole and grabbed his cock roughly, stroking vigorously. Kylo felt an electrifying burning sensation in his ass as he was stretched, and it shot straight to his cock. He bucked his hips into Hux’s willing hand and cried out as Hux inserted a finger into his ass. He spit on the whole, sliding another finger inside as he messily sucked away the saliva.

“So good, so tight for me. A virgin whore, I suppose?” Unable to speak, Kylo nodded frantically and cried out as Hux added another finger. “As I suspected. No wonder you’re such a willing come slut. I am to fuck you properly, you’ll need some adjustments. You may keep touching yourself.”

“T-Thank you, sir! Oh, fuck…” Kylo got to work, lost in his own world of ecstasy as Hux produced the butt plug, black with a red gem from the nightstand. He lubed it up plentifully and placed it against Ren’s puckered hole, warning him of entrance. The Knight gasped and glanced backward. At the sight of the plug, he winced and put his head on the bed, continuing his ministrations and moaning into the mattress as a way to distract himself from the inevitable pain. Slowly and agonizingly, Hux pushed the plug in. Kylo cried out as a painful burning sensation filled him. Luckily enough it was soon replaced with a pleasurable filled feeling, leaving him satisfied as he could be, given his predicament.

“Roll over.” Hux commanded. Kylo winced as he felt the plug shift inside of him, then found a comfortable position. “You are not to come until I command you to. Is that understood, whore?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir…”

“Good boy,” Hux praised as he dipped his head to take Ren’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh fuck!” Kylo exclaimed, grabbing Hux’s hair and greedily pulling him onto his length.

Hux sputtered and sat up, backhanding Ren across the face once more. “Watch your language, whore! Hands off.” Hux placed his hands on Kylo’s pectorals and tweaked his nipples as he wrapped his lips around his thick, swollen cockhead, sucking feverishly. The Knight moaned and whined, writhing under the General as the cock ring kept him deprived of his full pleasure. It drove him mad, and he ripped through the bed sheets as he struggled. With a swift motion, Hux deepthroated Kylo, almost without any effort. Ren threw his head back and contorted his face in pleasure, raising his hips as Hux drooled over his throbbing cock.

“Oh- Oh, please, sir…” Kylo fumbled with his words.

“What? Speak up, slut!” Hux dug his nails into Ren’s thighs and licked up the vein on the underside of his cock, sending chills down his spine.

“P-Please, take it off! I’ll be a good come whore, please, I’m begging you!” Kylo trailed off into a cry as Hux hummed around him, sending electrifying vibrations all throughout his deprived dick. Hux removed the cock ring and tossed it aside, enveloping his mouth around his slut once more. He bobbed his head as he sucked, hollowing his cheeks, causing Kylo to nearly scream in pleasure.

“Let me come! Let me come for you, sir… Please! I can’t… Oh, fuck…”

“Come, whore! Yes, come fucking hard for me!” Hux growled animalistically as he scratched Kylo’s chest, leaving marks and small twinges of blood in his wake. Kylo cried out and bucked his hips desperately into Hux’s mouth as he reached his climax. Before his come could spurt, Hux pulled away and stood next to the bed, leaving Kylo to ride out his orgasm alone. His come decorated his chest, mixing with the crimson blood there. Ren was left in tears from the pleasure, and Hux couldn’t help but chuckle. Ren had yet to see the worst of what he could do.

Dauntingly, Hux paced over to where Kylo lie, standing over his head. Still panting, Kylo managed to obediently sit up and wait for further instruction. “My perfect little slut. You’ve learned well, indeed.”

“Thank you, sir,” Kylo replied.

“On your hands and knees.”

Kylo obeyed, his heart and mind reeling. This was the moment he had fantasized about for years, and it was here, being handed to him. It would likely be better than he had imagined, and he could feel his dick begin to harden again, ust at the thought. He stretched out seductively on his hands and knees, parting his ass cheeks to expose the red gem of the butt plug.

“What a fucking sight. Did that plug stretch you enough, whore, or will I have to grant you a larger one next time?” Hux slapped Ren’s ass cheeks roughly as he spoke, leaving red marks. Kylo didn’t reply, he simply whimpered at the contact and exposed himself more. “Speak up! Or I will change my mind about fucking you unconscious.”

“I’ll need a bigger one next time, sir! I want to make sure I can take your cock without any trouble, sir.”

“Yes, good boy. I’ll get you a larger one. You’ll be loose enough to sit on my cock anytime, like it’s where you’re meant to be, hmm? You would like that, wouldn’t you, little slut?” Hux growled, smacking his cheeks harder. Ren cried out in response. Hux chuckled darkly and removed the plug, discarding it. He kneeled down and flicked his tongue teasingly over Kylo’s hole before pumping his own cock. “If just a slap to the ass is so painful, I can’t wait to see your reaction to the worst of it.” He rubbed two wet fingers against his hole as he pumped his cock in anticipation. “Brace yourself.”

Kylo gripped the bed sheets and screamed as Hux swiftly entered him, shoving his cock in to the hilt. He felt as if he were about to burst, split in two by his massive length. It boggled his mind how Hux had managed to force it down his throat earlier. He cried out as the General thrusted madly, not giving him any chance to adjust to his size. Without mercy, Hux pounded his dick into Kylo’s tight hole as he grabbed hold of his hair, yanking it back as he fucked the Knight primally. “You take my cock so fucking good, whore… Shit, oh, so tight, so good on my dick,” Hux praised through gritted teeth as he growled in pleasure.

Ren fucked himself back onto Hux’s dick, getting used to the rhythm of things. He moaned and rolled his eyes into the back of his head as Hux found the perfect angle to hit his sweet spot. Kylo’s face contorted in pleasure as Hux slammed into his prostate, pleasuring him as he had never known previously. “Sir, can I touch my cock? Please!”

“S-Stroke yourself, whore,” Hux sputtered, sweaty, his breathing becoming labored. He wrapped his hand in Ren’s hair for more leverage and continued fucking him senseless. With Kylo distracted, Hux knew this was the time to strike. With obscene squelching noises filling the room and his thrusts becoming sloppy, Hux leaned back and reached for the knife in his greatcoat. With his weapon in one hand, Hux shoved Kylo’s face into the mattress with the other, holding him down. Trying his best to steady his body while still fucking him, Hux got to work.

With a painstakingly slow hand, Hux dragged a long line down Kylo’s back, slicing his skin. As they fucked, the knife moved back and forth, deepening cuts that had already been made. Kylo roared in pain and choked in pleasure as he felt the blade cutting through him. Whatever it was or whatever the reason, Kylo put his trust in the General and simply shoved his face further into the mattress. Hux drew another line mimicking the first, and another connecting the two. He was reeling with satisfaction and pleasure from seeing the feeble skin split in two, from hearing Ren’s screams of pain. It only spurred Hux on more to fuck him endlessly.

Kylo aggressively sucked in a desperate breath, seething and wincing at the pain left by the deep cuts. In an attempt to mask it, he spit on his hand and stroked his cock, pulsing and needy as he fucked himself back on the General. Hux took a breather for himself and wiped the sweat from his brow. Tired of waiting, he crafted a loop on Ren’s back in a swift, uneven, deep cut motion.

Ren screamed in response and buried his face in the mattress, biting on the comforter to keep himself quiet. He squeezed his cock and moaned, losing the sense of pain and being replaced with a stinging pleasure.

“You…” A slash across the back. “Are…” Another slash “Mine!” Hux screamed as he tossed the knife to the floor and leaned over Kylo, plunging his dick deeper inside and fucking him senseless.

“Fuck me! Give me your come!” Kylo cried out in unimaginable ecstacy as he came hard, his head spinning. His essence stained the bed sheets, and he fell into it weakly as Hux continued fucking him like a rag doll. The General roared animalistically and moaned as he quickly approached his climax. Pulling his cock out of his ass, Hux shot his come onto Kylo’s back. The white fluid mingled with the red bleeding from Ren’s pale skin, and he couldn’t help but smirk at the work he had done, the masterpiece he had created. It was rare that he was this proud of one of his creations. He simply couldn’t wait for Kylo to see.

Kylo rolled onto his side to face Hux, spent and sated from their evening. He was utterly blissed out as he lazily stroked his cock and brought himself down from his high. The wounds on his back didn’t hurt terribly, though he was certain they would later. He opened his eyes to see a fully dressed Hux gathering his belongings and preparing to leave the room.

“W-What the fuck? Y-You can stay,” Kylo said, sitting up, wincing. Fuck, his ass hurt.

“I’d prefer not to, Ren. Pleasant dreams.”

Kylo was left speechless as Hux slammed the bedroom door, leaving him alone. He quickly discarded all feelings of anger towards the General (temporarily) and frantically bolted for the bathroom to inspect the damage. Bruises all over the neck, scratches scabbing on the chest… Messy hair, busted lip, stinging face and ass cheeks, the usual. With an exhale, Kylo turned around to see what the General had done to his back. There it was. In bleeding, crooked, deep cut letters, it was as clear as day.

_HUX._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos cure my depression ;) <3
> 
> Fun fact! The working title for this fic was "Kylux Snatched my Weave™"
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Kendall  
> soprano.tenor14@gmail.com


End file.
